


This Desk

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was something Gibbs said, about this desk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Desk

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #421 "Eleanor Bishop"

“Hey,” said McGee, slowing down as he passed Bishop’s desk. “Did we get a case?”

“What?” She looked up from the stack of files and shook her head. “Oh, no, no case. I just… it was something Gibbs said, about this desk. These are all old, solved case files. From Agent David and Agent Todd. I, um, I wanted to learn a little more about them.”

For a moment, Bishop thought he would be mad, but he smiled. “That’s a great idea,” McGee said. “If there’s anything not in the files, maybe I can help.”

Bishop smiled back. “Thanks, Tim.”

THE END


End file.
